Why Don't You and I?
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: Upon their arrival to LA after being rescued, Claire makes some realizattions about some things that she can't solve herself. So she turns to the only other person that could help her and her son. Charlie. CharlieClaire. FINISHED. R&R!
1. Lyrics

I'm back with a brand new story! This is yet another rescue story, with a lot of Charlie and Claire romance! Below is the summary and everything else. Enjoy.

Summary: Charlie and Claire are rescued from the island. When they arrive in LA, Claire finds she has problems that she needs help with. She turns to the only person she knows would help, Charlie.

Rating: PG-13 or T

AN: I wanted to put the lyrics to the title song as the first chapter. So bear with me and the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope. Thanks!

P.S.: I hope you all like my new pen name!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since the moment I spotted you,

Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,

My stomach's filled with the butterflies

And it's alright,

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud

I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down,

If I said I didn't like you then you know I lied.

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you,

Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say, why don't you and I get together,

And take on the world and be together forever,

Heads we will and tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

Cause without you they're never going to let me in.

When's this fever going to break?

I think I've handled more than any man can take,

I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around,

And it's alright,

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,

I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down,

If I said I didn't like you then you know I lied.

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you,

Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll, say why don't you and I get together,

And take on the world and be together forever,

Heads we will and tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

Cause without you they're never going to let me in.

Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end,

Right about the same time you walk by,

And I say 'Oh, here we go again.'

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you,

Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say why don't you and I get together,

And take on the world and be together forever,

Heads we will and tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

Cause without you they're never going to let me in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Song: 'Why Don't You and I?' by The Calling feat. Santana

I just thought that song was good for Charlie and Claire. You don't have to review this chapter if you don't want to, it's just a song. I will update soon. Promise!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit (previously known as Bloomy Angel)


	2. Chapter One

Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. But without further adieu, here is the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter One 

Claire didn't want to open her eyes. If she did, she would see the same old tarp over her head, on the same old beach, as she laid on the same old blanket.

Aaron's cries could be heard, now Claire knew she had to get up. She opened her eyes, what she saw looked unfamiliar to her. Aaron's cries had subsided, but by who?

Claire sat up and looked around. She was on a bed in a room. It then hit her. She was on the boat that was taking them back to LA from the island.

"Good morning." Claire looked to her left and saw Charlie sitting there holding Aaron. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. You?" Claire asked smiling.

"Like a baby," Charlie said. "I think Aaron is hungry, he keeps gnawing at my finger like crazy."

"Aww," Claire said walking over to them. Charlie handed her Aaron very carefully. Claire sat on the bed and starting nursing Aaron. Charlie, still hadn't become that comfortable sitting with Claire while she did that, so he excused himself to take a shower.

Claire and Charlie's relationship hadn't changed that much. They still remained the best of friends, but no signs of a romantic relationship were around.

Charlie had remained faithful to taking care of Claire and Aaron. Claire was also there for Charlie by helping him with needs and getting his shelter together.

They had been rescued from the island the day before. After the first raft went under, they all lost hope that they would never be rescued. Three months later, a passing ship, not just a ship, but a cruise ship rescued them all.

All of them loved living back with all their luxuries. Claire was never so thankful as when she stepped on the ship and took a nice long shower.

The boat was still two days away from returning to LA, so the castaways were enjoying their last days together as friends.

Claire on the other hand, didn't know what to do when they got to LA. She had no money, no place to stay, and how was she going to take care of Aaron?

It really scared her because she didn't have a plan with her life. She then remembered what Charlie had told her. When they were still on the island, Charlie had promised her that she and Aaron could stay with him in LA for awhile.

Claire didn't want to impose on Charlie, but she didn't know where else to go. And she definitely wasn't going to get back on a plane and fly home to Sydney.

Later…

Claire walked up onto deck and spotted Shannon standing by the railing. She was leaning on it and held something in her hands. Claire leaned on the railing next to her.

"Hey," Claire said. Shannon looked briefly at Claire and then turned back to the picture. Claire looked at it and saw it was a picture of her and Boone. "When was that taken?"

"Last year," Shannon said. "When we were both home for the summer."

"You still miss him a lot huh?" Claire asked. Shannon nodded.

"Yeah, and now, I have to tell his mother that he's dead. How am I going to do that? She already hates me," Shannon asked.

"Just explain to her what happened. Maybe Jack can help. He knows what Boone died of exactly," Claire suggested.

Shannon looked at Claire. "Where's Aaron?"

"Napping with Charlie," Claire said. Shannon looked at her for a minute.

"He loves you, you know," Shannon said. Claire smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Claire said. "I've been trying to decide if I want to live with him when we get to LA."

"Did he offer it?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah," Claire said.

"I'd take him up on it. He really loves you Claire, anyone can see that. All he want's is to be loved back," Shannon said. "Do you love him?"

Claire thought about it a minute. "Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't know what love really is. I've never been in love."

"Neither have I," Shannon said.

"Sooner or later, we both will be," Claire said. Shannon smiled. She placed the picture in her pocket.

"Yeah, we will be," Shannon said.

Later…

Claire opened the door to her room. Charlie was lying on the bed. He was still sleeping heavily. One arm draped over his stomach, the other above his head. Claire smiled at him and looked over at Aaron.

Aaron slept peacefully wrapped in his blue blanket. Claire ran her finger down his cheek to his chin. Claire yawned and looked over at Charlie.

Claire smirked softly and went to the other side of the bed. She slid on carefully and scooted over to Charlie. Claire lay next to him and then snuggled in to his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her arm on top of his on his stomach.

Claire was surprised when she felt his other arm slide around her waist and hold her in that position. Claire smiled and fell asleep.

At dinner…

Claire gave Aaron a toy to play with while she ate her dinner with Charlie. They were eating in silence until Charlie looked up at her.

"So, have you made a decision of what you're going to do when we get to LA in two days?" Charlie asked.

Claire sighed. "I have thought about it a lot. And well, I've made my decision."

"And?" Charlie asked.

"I think Aaron and I will stay with you for awhile in your apartment in LA," Claire said. Charlie smiled. He leaned over the table and hugged Claire.

"Thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"Well, I'm glad. I really hope it will be fun," Claire said. "But of course it will only be until I can support myself and Aaron."

"Okay, that's fine. Just take your time," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"How big is your apartment?" Claire asked.

"Well, it's only got two bedrooms, so Aaron will have to share with you," Charlie said.

"That is fine," Claire said. "He is my son after all." Charlie laughed.

"This is going to be fun, I promise you," Charlie said.

"I sure hope so," Claire said smiling. "I sure hope so."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, sorry if it's a little short. I started out wanting to write a lot and then I hit a kind of writer's block. Sorry. More next time, I promise!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Hekate-Trivia: I see you changed your penname too! I like it! Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Thanks, I really love that song. Thanks for the review!

Gamechamp85: Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: You can change your penname on the settings page. I was kind of tired of Bloomy Angel, so I changed it. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	3. Chapter Two

Okay guys, I'm back! I didn't take as long as I did last time so I hope you are all pleased that I'm updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, the review responses will be at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Claire walked out onto the deck the next day and breathed in the salty air. The wind blew her loose hair around her face. She looked down at Aaron, his blue eyes looked up at her, curious as to what was going on. Claire smiled at him and Aaron's face flashed a sense of recognition of her face.

Claire looked back at the ocean and sighed. She was so excited to move in with Charlie. She knew she had made the right decision because she knew she couldn't take care of Aaron with her salary. She knew that Charlie would help take care of Aaron with her.

Claire thought about her parents in Sydney. Her mom was probably worrying about her, but would never take her in when she had Aaron. Claire didn't have the slightest idea where her father was so she knew he wasn't worried about her. Then Claire thought of Thomas. She looked down at Aaron, thankfully right now he didn't show any of Thomas's features. It didn't mean he wouldn't when he got older.

Claire wondered if Thomas was worried about her and their child, correction, her child. Claire figured he wasn't, that's why he left in the first place. Claire pulled herself away from the railing and continued to walk around the ship with Aaron.

Meanwhile…

Charlie sat on a chair on one of the pool balconies. In his hands lay a Rolling Stone magazine. He immediately flipped to the back that listed the chart with all the record sales.

Charlie ran his finger down the list of artists, he was looking for Driveshaft's album to see if any more copies had been sold since his fans found out he was gone. As he went further down the list, he got more disappointed.

Driveshaft was not on the list. Charlie threw down the magazine in disgust. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Headache?" a voice said behind him. Charlie turned to see Jack walking up to him.

"Nah, I'm fine," Charlie said as Jack sat in the chair next to him. "I was just checking the record sales."

"Oh, find anything you like?" Jack asked. Charlie sighed. "Or were you just checking to see how Driveshaft was doing?"

"I'll take the latter," Charlie commented looking at the magazine lying next to his feet.

"Charlie, I know that Driveshaft is a big part of your life, but maybe you need to let go of it," Jack explained. Charlie looked at him through narrowed eyes. "We all had to let go of some things. I know you gave up the heroin but you might also have to quit the band."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "I love making music."

"I didn't say you had to stop making music," Jack explained. "Claire told me that before Driveshaft got their record deal you weren't sure you wanted to do it."

"Yeah, my brother talked me into it. I never wanted to make a career out of it," Charlie explained. "I guess I just got a big head about it."

"If you were so infatuated with the band, why did you hardly ever talk about it on the island?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but did you notice, when Michael and the others made the raft and were getting ready to sail I was starting to write a solo album? I even played all the songs for Claire. And now, I'm sitting here getting mad about Driveshaft not selling one copy of the album because I was gone," Charlie said laughing softly. Jack smiled. "God, what is wrong with me?"

"Maybe you just wanted your fifteen minutes of fame too quickly to even think about it," Jack said. "What did you want to do instead of being in the band?"

Charlie thought about it. "I don't know." Jack nodded. "But what I did know, was that I wanted to have a wife and a couple of kids. That was the only thing I was sure of in my life."

Jack noticed Claire come around a corner of the deck holding Aaron. "Well, why don't you go try to get one," Jack replied pointing to Claire.

Charlie watched as Claire walked around the deck. The wind blew through her blond hair softly. Charlie smiled at her, she looked beautiful.

"I don't think Claire would ever consider marrying me," Charlie replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm not good enough for her," Charlie said. "She needs a man who can support her and Aaron. One that will always take care of her."

"Isn't that who you've been over the past four months to her?" Jack asked. Charlie sat there thinking about it. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God, I have been. Maybe I am who Claire needs," Charlie said. He looked quickly at Jack. "Thanks Jack!"

"No problem," Jack said. "Here." Jack handed him the Rolling Stone. Charlie took it and ran over to Claire. On the way, he threw the magazine in the trashcan.

"Claire!" Charlie said running over to her. Claire stopped and turned to see him. She smiled at him.

"Look Aaron, Uncle Charlie's here!" Claire said. Aaron looked over at Charlie. Charlie smiled. "You want to hold him?"

"Of course, I always do," Charlie said. Claire handed Aaron over to Charlie. "Hey Turnip Head."

"You said you wouldn't call him that anymore!" Claire said as they walked down the deck.

"Well, I won't all the time," Charlie said. "It's just a nickname I have for him."

"Well one of these days he's going to come to me and ask 'Mummy, why does Uncle Charlie call me Turnip Head?'" Claire explained.

"You plan on sticking around with me for that long?" Charlie asked. "You're not going to go back to Sydney once you get financially stable?"

"No, there's nothing for me Sydney. All my friends are going to be here, you, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Shannon said she would stop by once and awhile from New York," Claire explained. "I don't want to be reminded of the past."

"Yeah, neither do I," Charlie said. Claire touched his shoulder softly.

"You won't be, not as long as I have anything to do with it," Claire replied. Charlie smiled and put his free arm around her shoulders.

"So tomorrow we arrive in LA. Are you excited?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what your apartment is going to be like," Claire said. "I'm also excited to see what the city will be like."

"It's not as pretty as Sydney, but still it's pretty great," Charlie explained.

"I also have to go shopping when we get back too," Claire said.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"Clothes and things for me, clothes and stuff for Aaron," Claire replied.

"How much money are you going to spend?" Charlie asked a little worried that she would go overboard.

"Don't worry, I have my own money," Claire said.

"From what?" Charlie asked.

"Remember the psychic? Before I left for LA he gave me six thousand dollars. I'm going to use that to buy our things," Claire explained.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Just don't go overboard."

"I won't," Claire replied. Charlie looked at his watch.

"You ready to go get something to eat?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, but I have to feed Aaron too," Claire said. Charlie nodded and they walked to the dining hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise next chapter they will arrive in LA and things will start to get more romantic. I received a lot of reviews for chapter one. I thank you all for them; here are the review responses.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Ilovecherries123: Thank you so much for your review!

Totally Lost: That's okay that you didn't realize there was more than just a song. :) Thanks for the review!

Siri's gurl: You have more! LOL. Thanks for the review!

LunaAqua: Me too! At least, I hope they get rescued. Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: I hope she goes with him too! I miss the show too. Thanks for the review Mrs. M!

SlowDanceKisses: I love the new penname! Thanks for liking mine! Yours is better though. :) Thanks for the review!

The Pirate Illusionist: Thank you, thank you!

Pbluver: Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: I know, they are going to have to be 'involved'. LOL. I know, I kinda don't want them to get rescued either. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Something really romantic will happen soon. Promise! Thanks for the review!

CCLover4ever: Yes, it happens. Thanks for the review!

Charlieclaire4ever: I have updated. Thanks for the review! See you on the Fuselage:)

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	4. Chapter Three

How's everyone been doing? I'm fine, by the way. Sorry I took so long to update, but here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three 

The Next Day

"Claire!" Charlie whispered shaking Claire gently awake. Claire opened her eyes to see Charlie leaning over her.

"What is it?" Claire asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Charlie looked excited.

"We're here! You can see LA now!" Charlie said. Claire looked at him wide eyed. "We're finally home."

"We are?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded and smiled. Claire smiled brightly and pulled him in for a hug. "I want to go see LA."

"Okay, I'll grab Aaron and then we can go up on the deck to see as we pull into LA," Charlie said. Claire straightened herself up and got dressed. Then, she and Charlie walked up on deck to watch as they pulled into LA.

"See it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Claire said staring at the big tall buildings in the distance. It looked beautiful. She hadn't seen a building in months. She got nervous and excited all at the same time.

"When we get off, we'll say goodbye to everyone and exchange numbers and then we can head off to my place. Okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Claire replied. Charlie smiled down at Claire and put his arm around her. Claire looked down at Aaron who was gazing up at her and Charlie like they were a family. Claire smiled at the thought.

"So, you have to go shopping for Turnip Head when we get home?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but we'll unpack first and everything and then we'll go shopping. And then we can eat dinner out if you want," Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me," Claire said. "Sounds good to me."

Soon, the ship docked in a port just near LA. Everyone got off and then stopped on the deck to talk to each other one more time before having to say good bye for now.

Claire walked over to Shannon. "So, this is it huh?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, but not forever," Claire replied. "You going to try to catch a flight out tonight?"

"Yeah, guess I got to go break the news to his mother before too long. Just a little nervous about it though," Shannon said.

"Don't be, it'll be fine. Trust me," Claire replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to visit you and Charlie. And of course Aaron. Hopefully by then you two will realize that you two love each other," Shannon said.

"Shannon," Claire said. But then Charlie walked over with Aaron crying on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Claire asked.

"I think he has a dirty diaper, here I got Sayid's and Locke's addresses," Charlie said giving her a piece of paper. Claire put it in her bag.

"I'll get the rest," Claire said as Charlie walked away to go change Aaron. Kate walked over and hugged Claire.

"Have fun with Charlie and Aaron," Kate said.

"We will have fun. You aren't going to run are you?" Claire asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here. If they find me, they know I have to have a fair trial," Kate said.

Claire smiled. "Thanks Kate, for everything. For helping me deliver Aaron."

"No problem, where is he? I want to hug and kiss him," Kate said.

"Who me, freckles?" Sawyer asked coming over to them two.

"No, Aaron," Kate said.

"So Turnip Head gets all the ladies now?" Sawyer asked.

"He's working young. I'm teaching him," Charlie said coming back over with Aaron. Kate grabbed him and smothered Aaron in kisses.

"You better not be teaching him Charlie," Claire said. Charlie smiled. "Sawyer, can we have your new number or address to where you're staying?"

"Hotel right across the street," Sawyer replied. "Look up the number in the phone book."

"Sawyer, you don't have to stay there, you can come stay with me," Kate offered.

"Nah, freckles, I'll just stay there, bye y'all," Sawyer said and then ran across the street. Kate sighed.

"I'm going to go try to talk him out of it," Kate replied. She gave Aaron back and then hugged Charlie and Claire. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Charlie and Claire said. Charlie looked down at Claire.

"Ready to go home?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Claire said. Charlie and her walked over to one of the cabs that were waiting to take them anywhere they wanted. Charlie told the driver the address and they drove off to his apartment building.

Claire looked out at LA in its entire entirety. She had never seen a city like this one before. And she was starting to love it even more.

She looked over at Charlie who was looking out at the sights of LA too. He looked over at her and smiled. Claire smiled back and she looked at Aaron who had fallen asleep in Charlie's arms. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Soon, the cab stopped and Charlie and Claire got out. Charlie pulled out what they had left as luggage and paid the driver.

Claire looked up at the building. It looked pretty nice; it was sort of tall but nice. Charlie walked up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Claire said. Charlie and her walked up to the sixth floor to Charlie's apartment. Charlie unlocked the door and they walked inside. Claire immediately sneezed when she walked in.

"Bless you," Charlie said. "You okay?"

Claire looked around and noticed tons of dust everywhere. "Yeah, just I'm allergic to dust and you have plenty of it here."

"Well, remember, I was stuck on an island for five months," Charlie said. Claire giggled. "We'll clean up later. Let me show you your room."

Charlie and Claire walked to the other bedroom in the apartment. Charlie opened up the door to an empty room.

"Sorry that it's empty. I just didn't know what to do with this room," Charlie said.

"No, it's nice. I'd just have to buy furniture for it," Claire said.

"Right, I don't want you to sleep on the floor," Charlie said. "We can go shopping in a few minutes if you want. I'll drive."

"Are you a safe driver?" Claire joked. Charlie smiled.

"I'm a perfect driver," Charlie said. "Except we don't have a carseat for Aaron."

"I know, we should go get that first," Claire replied. She threw her stuff down.

"Well, if we're going to go lets go," Charlie said. Claire looked down at Aaron and smiled.

"Come on Aaron, we're going to go get stuff for your new home," Claire said softly. She followed Charlie out into the living room to get ready to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry no romance yet, but it will be soon! I promise! As of today I'm on summer vacation so I'll be able to update more. See you next time.

REVIEW RESPONSES

SlowDanceKisses: Lol. My mom watches Lost with me so she knows all about Turnip Head. Thanks for the review!

LostLorenzo: It's okay, I don't update as nearly as much as I'd like too. Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf: You can change your penname if you want. But I like the one you have now so it's up to you. :) Thanks for the review!

Goblin monkey: I don't know about Lucy and Thomas appearing. One of them might. Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Obviously he won't be Uncle Charlie, but just for a little bit longer. Then he'll be daddy. :) I don't know about the drugs. I hope he doesn't have them, but he might. I just hope he took the statue. Thanks for the review!

Tari: Yes, Liam will be visiting soon! I have something very funny for that coming up! It will be soon! Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Thanks, glad to know you're loving it Mrs. M! It will be updated soon! Thanks for the review as always!

Charlieandclaire: The 'DADDY' thing will be coming up soon! I promise! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	5. Chapter Four

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My summer got busy really fast and I wasn't able to update. I blame my parents mostly. Anyway, I'm back again with a new chapter for everyone to read and enjoy. Liam will be showing up in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four

"Do you think we bought enough stuff?" Charlie asked as he stumbled through the door later that day. Claire walked in behind him holding Aaron

"Better safe than sorry," Claire replied. "I want Aaron to feel comfortable here."

"Well, he has enough clothes and toys to last him a century I might say," Charlie said putting the bags down. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You hungry?" Claire asked.

"Starved, I have a bunch of take-out menus located in the kitchen, you can have a look through them," Charlie said taking Aaron from her.

Claire walked to the kitchen and grabbed all the menus she could find and then brought them back to the living room. She sat on the couch and looked through all of them.

"Why so many?" she asked.

"Well, I am a single guy who doesn't know how to cook so you do the math," he said smiling. Claire giggled.

"What do you feel like eating?" Claire asked.

"It's up to you," Charlie replied making goofy faces at Aaron. Claire stood and walked to the phone to order Chinese food. When she came back, Charlie had opened up a baby seat for Aaron to sit in and Charlie was taking out the crib and stuff.

"You want to put this together now?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but first I have to feed Aaron before he gets too cranky," Claire said. She picked up Aaron and sat on the couch. Charlie turned his head away to give her some respect.

Claire smiled at him and started feeding Aaron. "I ordered Chinese I hope that's okay."

"Oh, it is," Charlie said concentrating on the directions. Claire looked at him.

"Charlie, look at me," Claire said. Charlie didn't and ignored the comment. "Charlie."

"No Claire I'm trying to make the crib," Charlie said blushing.

"Charlie!" Claire said laughing. "It's okay, you can look. It's not embarrassing. This is how Aaron's going to have to eat. If I live with you, you have to get use to it."

"Okay, it's just weird. No one has ever done this stuff in front of me before and it just makes me feel weird," Charlie explained.

"It's okay, if I was with…" Claire started and then trailed off.

"What?" Charlie asked finally looking up at her.

"Nothing, if I was with Aaron's dad Thomas, he would be even more embarrassed and probably tell me to cover up and not do it in public," Claire explained.

"But this isn't public, this is the comfort of your own living room," Charlie explained.

"Yeah, but that's just Thomas," Claire said smoothing Aaron's fine hair on his head. Charlie smiled softly at the picture of them two together. He turned back to fix some of the crib before the food came.

Soon, Claire was done feeding Aaron and she sat on the floor to help Charlie. She looked over the pieces Charlie had already put together.

"So far so good," Claire replied.

"What, you think I can't make a crib on my own?" Charlie joked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you did it right," Claire replied. "You know men and building things without directions."

"Hey! I followed the directions correctly," Charlie protested. Claire laughed. "Now, if you want to see a man who can't follow directions correctly you should see my brother Liam."

"Why? What did he do?" Claire asked.

"He has a daughter named Megan and when she was born I came to visit them. He was starting to build the crib and when it was all up and built, it started to shake and wobble and then it fell to the ground in all its individual pieces," Charlie explained. Claire laughed.

"Sounds like Liam is a handful," Claire said. "Does he give his wife problems?"

"Karen has been with him so long that I think she's immune to it," Charlie said. "They live back in Sydney."

"Oh, have you called them yet?" Claire asked.

"No, and I need to call my parents too to let them know I'm home," Charlie said. "What about you?"

"Well, I could call my mom but she probably would just care I was okay. My dad left when I was 7 so I haven't seen him since then," Claire replied.

"Oh," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Claire replied. "Believe me; I wouldn't want my father to be involved in my life anyway. He wasn't there for me, so why should I be there for him?"

"I guess," Charlie said. He looked up at her to see her sad. "Claire, it's okay." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I know, it's just that Aaron won't know either set of his grandparents or his father," Claire replied.

Charlie smoothed her hair down her back. "Claire, my parents can be grandparents to Aaron and I can be like his dad."

Claire looked up at him. "No, I don't want to intrude on you and your family's life."

"Claire," Charlie said cupping her face. "You are a part of my life now, Aaron too. If I want you two to be in it then I will."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. Claire smiled. "Remember, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, and you've kept that promise for five months," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"And I intend to keep it," Charlie said. Claire giggled. She turned back to the crib and Charlie just watched her. "Claire?" She turned back to look at him. Charlie looked into her eyes and started to lean in to her face when someone knocked on the door loudly.

Aaron woke up and stared crying. Claire groaned and ran to get him. Charlie went to the door and got the food.

"Shh, it's alright," Claire said rocking Aaron. Charlie came back with the Chinese food.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked setting it on the floor.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. He just got startled was all," Claire explained. Charlie looked at her.

"Claire about what I was going to do," Charlie said. Claire looked up at him.

"No, it's okay Charlie. We can talk about it later," Claire said. Charlie nodded. Later sounded like a good time to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys enjoyed it after being deprived for awhile. So sorry I didn't update for awhile. It may have been a little short but next chapter we might get a kiss. Who knows:) I promise to update soon.

REVIEW RESPONSES

LostLorenzo: I've updated! Have no fear for I will update a lot sooner next time! Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: They will be keeping in touch with the other castaways and Liam will be in the story shortly. Thanks for the review!

Suspencer: Thanks! Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: Well, he will be daddy very soon. I promise. Thanks for the review!

Cldysks83: I know, I hope he only took the statue too. I think if he took the drugs and Claire finds them she'll be crushed. Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: That idea does sound good. And have no fear, there will be a love scene, but I don't know when. Thanks for the review Mrs. M! Love, Mrs. B.

SlowDanceKisses: Hope you had fun on your weekend away! Thanks for the review!

Tari: I have posted! Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf: I didn't think I made Sawyer funny but I'm glad you thought I did. I have a hard time writing him sometimes. Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Tee hee. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Thank you and thank you!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	6. Chapter Five

I told you all I would update soon and I have! This might be my last update for awhile because I'm going away on Saturday for vacation to North Carolina. I'll be back on the 16th. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've changed it and I'm making Liam show up in the next chapter. Charlie talks to Liam on the phone in this chapter but we don't get to see his physical form until the next chapter. Also in this chapter I will be using some references from the song. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

After dinner was over Claire and Charlie moved the crib into Claire's bedroom and brought everything else in. Claire then picked up Aaron and carried him down the hall to put him to bed.

While she did that, Charlie walked over to the phone and called his parents and then he called Liam. He waited patiently as the phone rang. Soon it was picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said over the other line.

"Well, you don't so too concerned about your brother!" Charlie said. Liam laughed.

"Charlie! It's great to hear from you! Are you okay? Any injuries?" Liam asked.

"Some but they've all healed," Charlie said rubbing his neck. "How are you and Karen and Megan?"

"We're all fine; we were just waiting to hear from you. So how was living on the island for five months?" Liam asked.

Charlie snorted. "Just peachy." Claire walked back in then and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Although, I did find something that helped keep me alive on that bloody island."

"And what would that be? A friendly coconut?" Liam joked.

"Ha ha," Charlie laughed sarcastically. "No, a girl named Claire."

"Wow, even you can find love on a deserted island," Liam replied. "So, what does she look like?"

Claire walked back down the hallway. "Aw, Liam, she's beautiful. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes. She's petite but has a great body. She's bloody gorgeous."

"Sounds like you're in love. Does she have any other qualities?" Liam asked.

"Of course she does! She's caring, sweet, and sensitive, she's a single mother, and she's funny…"

"Wait!" Liam yelled. "She's a single mother?"

"Yeah, to a wonderful baby boy named Aaron. He's adorable," Charlie explained. "I was there when she gave birth to Aaron."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Liam asked.

"Liam, I've changed a lot since you've last seen me. I've taken on a lot of responsibility. I've taken care of Claire and Aaron and loving them since day one. And she does the same thing for me," Charlie explained.

"You aren't still using aren't you? Because if she finds out, I see your new life going out the window," Liam said.

"No, I'm not using anymore. I've been clean for about five months now," Charlie said. Liam sighed.

"Thank God, I can't have my baby brother ruining his new life could I?" Liam asked.

"Don't worry, I won't," Charlie replied.

"So, where is Claire right now?" Liam asked.

"Putting Aaron to bed. We've had a long day. And then me and Claire need to talk about some things," Charlie said softly.

"What things?" Liam asked.

"Well, I almost kissed her today and I think she felt uncomfortable about it. But I don't see why when she kisses me on the cheek every morning when we wake up and every night before we go to sleep," Charlie replied.

"She's just nervous, just talk to her about it. She'll come around but give her time. Was her previous boyfriend a jack ass?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, a big one. He left Claire when she was five months pregnant, and still hasn't taken any interest in being a father. I'm the only man in her life that's taken care of her," Charlie replied.

"Well, show that trait to her," Liam replied.

"Liam, I wish you were on the island with us because that's exactly what I did," Charlie said. Liam chuckled.

"Just keep doing that. But now that you're home do things you couldn't normally do. Make dinner, take her out, go do something," Liam suggested.

"Yeah, I will." Charlie saw Claire walk back out into the living room. "I got to go."

"Let me guess, the angel walked back in?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Charlie said. "Call me sometime."

"I will, have fun lover boy," Liam replied and then hung up. Charlie rolled his eyes and hung the phone up and walked to the room.

He saw Claire sitting there reading a magazine. She flipped the page and then Charlie walked into the living room and sat next to her.

"So, Aaron go to sleep okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he did. He should sleep for awhile, he was really tired," Claire replied. Charlie watched her go back to reading her magazine.

"Claire, I want to talk about what we almost did earlier," Charlie said being brave and bringing it up.

"Charlie, it was nothing. It was just a spontaneous reaction that happened," Claire replied. Charlie felt hurt. Did Claire really not want to be with him?

Claire saw his hurt face. She hated seeing him this way but she had to explain why.

"I see," Charlie explained.

"Charlie, I didn't mean it that way," she said putting her magazine down. "It came out wrong."

"So, do you want to be with me?" Charlie asked. Claire looked down at her hands.

"What about Aaron?" Claire asked.

"What about him?" Charlie asked. "Earlier today I told you I could be like a dad to Aaron. I could take care of him and help him with anything he needs. I could be a good dad."

"I know you could Charlie. You've proved that many a times over the past months. But what if one day Aaron comes up to me when he's a teenager and says how come I don't look like dad?" Claire asked.

"Claire, don't you think that scares me too? But we don't have to keep it a secret from him. We can tell him the truth that his real father was a bastard and that I'm his adopted dad," Charlie explained.

"Well, what if we're not together in the future? It wouldn't work out," Claire replied.

"The only way we can know is to try, let's try," Charlie pleaded taking her hand.

"Charlie, you know I want to try. Can I just have some time?" Claire asked.

"Time for what? We had all the time in the world last month and the month before that!" Charlie said getting angry.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but you know with my track record I thought you would give me time. I do care for you and like you so much," Claire explained.

Charlie looked down. "Okay, I understand." Claire sighed and then she looked down at the table.

"I'll make you a deal, we can flip a coin to decide if we should go out now right now or not," Claire said. Charlie picked up the coin on the table.

"Okay, sounds fair," he said wondering what she was getting at.

"Heads we go out, tails we don't," Claire explained. Charlie flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "I guess not right now."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Not right now." Claire smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Charlie looked down at the coin and smiled. _'Heads we will and tails we'll try again.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Liam will be visiting in the next chapter and I have something very funny for when he arrives. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week just in case I don't update again.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Redireas: Here's more for you to read and review! I appreciated the long review with lots of compliment. I've never gotten one of those before. I love the constructive criticism and I appreciate the review! Thank you so much!

Cldysks: I know, I hate when people make them how they aren't. Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: I would never give up on this story. Don't worry. I'm sure they will kiss soon. This story will have some elements of BTP, and the third installment of BTP will be up after this story is over. Thanks for the review!

DOMLUVR4EVER: Some fluff? I'll try! Thanks for the review!

LostLorenzo: Yes, it's like a drop of water after being in the desert. I'm glad you like it. Well, I'm sorry about not putting the kiss in. It will be soon though. :) Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: I know, he is always so sweet! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	7. Chapter Six

I'm back with another update. I didn't think I'd be able to update before I left but I did. Remarkable isn't it? In this chapter Liam finally makes an appearance. I hope I made it enjoyable and funny. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll update again when I get back from North Carolina on the 16th! My deepest sympathies go out to the victims and their families of the terrorist attacks in London, right now they need it the most.

Chapter Six

Two days later, Charlie gave Claire a day to herself to relax. He took Aaron out for awhile so Claire could do what she wanted at the apartment.

Claire decided to take a nice long bath to relax all her tired muscles. As she sat there in the tub she thought about Charlie. She smiled thinking about all the nice things he'd done for her. She also smiled because she thought he was extremely cute and how nice he was.

Claire then thought about Aaron. She knew that if Charlie and she ever hooked up she would have to tell Aaron about his real dad one of these days. She couldn't just say that Charlie was his dad and that would be the end of it. She knew that he would have some of Thomas's looks when he got older.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned her head on the tub wall and pushed all the thoughts out of her mind.

With Charlie and Aaron…

Charlie pushed Aaron down the sidewalk in the park. He noticed that Aaron was starting to get kind of cranky so he pushed him over to a bench and picked him up out of the stroller.

"What's the matter?" he asked bouncing him slightly to calm him down. Aaron's sobs came down to a whimper as he looked up at Charlie. "Oh, I see your little trick. You just wanted me to hold you." Charlie tickled him slightly and Aaron let out a giggle.

"What a cute baby!" Charlie looked up to see a young girl in her twenties standing near them. Charlie looked down at Aaron.

"Thanks," Charlie said smiling. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Is he yours?" she asked. Charlie opened his mouth to tell the truth but then decided against it.

"Yeah, he's mine," Charlie said smiling. The girl touched Aaron's hand softly.

"He's adorable, are you a single dad? Because I love single dads," she said touching Charlie's shoulder gently. Charlie looked down at her hand. Now it was time to tell another little lie.

"Actually no, his mother's at home waiting for us. I gave her the day off today," Charlie replied. The girl frowned and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Well, you know I noticed you weren't wearing a ring so I figured I'd asked," she said.

Charlie looked down at his ring finger and decided to throw in another lie. Claire would never know. "I left it at home this morning. I forgot to put it on."

"Oh, well bye then," she said. Charlie smiled as she walked away. He then looked down at Aaron. Aaron looked at him and then spit up on his clothes.

"Aaron!" Charlie said. He then dug into Aaron's diaper bag for a burp cloth to wipe Aaron's mouth. "Damn, I forgot it at home. We're going to have to go home and get you cleaned up."

Charlie packed up everything and put Aaron back in his stroller and proceeded to go home.

Back at the apartment…

Claire had now turned on some music to help her relax. The music was booming through the apartment and she couldn't hear anything else.

Outside the apartment, Liam pulled up in his car and looked up at the building. He walked up the elevator in the lobby and rode up to the fifth floor.

Liam walked up to Charlie's apartment door and knocked. He then heard the music and knew Charlie wouldn't be able to hear him. Liam knocked louder and yelled, "Charlie!"

There was no answer so Liam pulled out his key to Charlie's door and unlocked it. He opened the door and turned back around and locked it. He looked around to see the apartment was remotely clean.

Liam threw his jacket down on the couch and sat down on the couch. He figured he could surprise Charlie.

Claire let the water drain in the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body and walked out to go to her bedroom.

She opened the door and proceeded to go to her bedroom when she spotted someone sitting on the couch in the living room. She screamed out loud and Liam jumped up and spotted Claire.

"Who are you?" they both said at the same time. Liam looked at Claire closely.

"You must be Claire," Liam said.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, who are you?" Liam laughed and Claire pulled the towel around her tightly.

"I'm Charlie's brother, Liam," he said. Claire sighed.

"Oh, okay. I just thought you were a burglar or something," Claire said. They both shook hands.

"Charlie told me you were beautiful, I can definitely see it," Liam said. Claire blushed and pulled the towel up on her.

The door opened again and Charlie walked in. "Claire, I forgot Aaron's…" He spotted the two of them.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I came out of the bathroom and your brother was just sitting there on the couch. He scared me to death," Claire said. Charlie smiled and took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's okay, you go get dressed. I'll take care of Aaron…and my brother," Charlie said looking at him. Liam smiled.

"Okay," Claire said. She walked briskly down to her bedroom and shut the door. Charlie turned to Liam.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Charlie asked.

"I did! But she had music going really loud and she couldn't hear me!" Liam explained. "I'm sorry, how was I suppose to know she was taking a shower?"

"It's okay, you just didn't see anything I haven't seen right?" Charlie asked wiping off Aaron's mouth and getting out a new outfit for him.

"Charlie, she was wearing a towel. How could I have seen anything?" Liam asked. "Wait, you've seen a part of her body?"

"Well when she breastfeeds Aaron where else am I suppose to look?" Charlie asked. Liam laughed.

Claire walked back out, fully dressed and her hair piled on top of her head. Charlie smiled at her as he dressed Aaron.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves. I'm Liam Pace," Liam said.

"I'm Claire Littleton; it's nice to meet you. And that's my son, Aaron," Claire said. Liam nodded. He looked over at Charlie who smiled.

Later…

"So, how did you meet her?" Liam asked. It was later that night and Charlie and Liam were out on the balcony drinking some beer and catching up.

"It was the third day on the island and I helped her with her luggage. She was very pregnant by then and I guess I felt sympathy for her," Charlie explained. "But soon, it no longer became sympathy and I fell in love."

"The only girl you've ever fallen in love with?" Liam asked.

"Yep, the only one," Charlie replied. "But I didn't start spending a lot of time with her until I quit using."

"Which I'm proud you did by the way," Liam said. "So, you witnessed a birth too?"

"Yeah, well actually I sat a little ways from where she was giving birth. One of our friends, Jin held me back. I really wanted to go sit with her and hold her hand, but I sat back. And then she had Aaron and I felt so happy," Charlie explained.

"Kind of like how a new father feels?" Liam asked. Charlie blushed.

"I guess so. I was waiting for him to come that whole first month we were on the island. She even went into false labor beside me, and can you believe I actually managed to stay calm?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'm proud of you, you're talking like you're a loving husband and father," Liam said. Charlie looked over the city from his balcony.

"That's what I want to be, if only Claire will let me. I really love her and even though we haven't kissed or gotten close, I know I want to marry her," Charlie said.

"Just don't do anything stupid. Don't risk this relationship with her, because if you do you may never see her or Aaron again," Liam explained.

"I know, and I'm trying to give her all the time in the world but still," Charlie said. "It feels like I'm slowly deteriorating inside because of her."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Even though she's with me, she's not. She's not with me the way I want her to be with me. I want her and me to be in love," Charlie said. "It hurts because I don't have her with me."

"Yeah, I know. It's just a goal you have to reach," Liam said. Charlie nodded and took a drink of his beer.

Meanwhile, Claire had put Aaron to bed and was staring out the window at Charlie and Liam. She sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"Charlie, I love you but how do you know things won't work out?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I want to marry you, I want to hold you, I want to take care of you, I want to have kids with you," she whispered. "But what if something goes wrong and we won't be able to do that?"

Claire watched as they picked up the empty beer bottles and stood to come inside. She rushed away from the window and wiped her tears. She raced to her bedroom and threw herself under the covers.

A few minutes later, Charlie walked into her bedroom. Claire closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you Claire." Claire listened as he said the same thing to Aaron and then left the bedroom. Claire turned over and looked at the door.

She would have to tell him. Sooner or later, and Claire hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This will be my last update until I get back, so I hope everyone has a safe week next week. I'll be updating within the days I get back. Please read and review while I'm gone. See you all then.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Hekate-Trivia: Of course they'll be together in the future. Maybe even in the near future. As always, thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: It's okay you haven't updated, just have fun on vacation. As always thanks for the review!

Bailey/ ronrox101: Thanks. I still don't think I'm a great writer and I have a lot of improvement to do. But thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're a big CC shipper.

Cldysks: I'm sorry to always keep you hanging. Hopefully I didn't with this chapter. Next chapter might make you very happy. Thanks for the review!

CCLover4ever: Yeah, poor Charlie. Don't worry though; it will get better for him. Thanks for the review!

Redireas: If you like last chapter's Liam/Charlie convo, I hoped you like this one too. Again, thanks for the long review!

Inwepirate-elf: It's okay you didn't update, I know you're still reading. :) Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, my dad took off this week and made my brother and I do stuff with him. But I guess I had fun. So, he went off to do something by himself today so I get the day off. I have the next two chapters planned out and I hope you guys enjoy them. This chapter, Charlie and Claire are actually going out on a date. Hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter Seven

Charlie was moping around the apartment. It was raining, which really wasn't helping with his moping. He slumped down on the couch and stared aimlessly at the TV. Liam watched his brother from the kitchen. He turned to Claire who was making breakfast.

"Do you know what's wrong with Charlie?" he asked.

"No, I didn't even know something was wrong with him," Claire said. She looked out the doorway and saw Charlie sitting there silently and staring off into space. She looked up at Liam. "Your right, there's something wrong with him."

"For the past couple of days he's been moping," Liam pointed out.

"Maybe it's because you're here," Claire joked. Liam rolled his eyes and then looked out at Charlie. He knew exactly what was wrong with his brother. He was in love, but wasn't able to show it.

Liam went out to sit next to Charlie on the couch. He sat down and Charlie didn't even look at him. "What's wrong baby brother?"

Charlie looked over at Liam. "You tell me, what would you do in my situation?"

Liam sighed. "If I was in the situation you were in with a beautiful girl like Claire, I would get the nerve up and ask her on a date. That can't be too hard can it?"

"It's not, and I want to do it, I just don't know how to word it," Charlie said. He placed his head in his hands. He had never acted like this around a girl. Why couldn't he say the right things for her?

"Just go with your gut instinct. But just wait until you two are alone, not somewhere where I can't hear you stuttering trying to get the sodding words out," Liam explained. Charlie smiled.

"Okay," Charlie said. _'Just go with your gut instinct Charlie, your heart,'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Aaron started crying. Charlie on instinct got up and ran down the hallway to the baby's room.

Aaron looked up at Charlie as tears rolled down his face. Charlie picked him up. "Aw, it's okay Aaron. What's the matter?"

Claire came through the doorway. "Is he okay?" She placed a hand on Aaron's back.

"Yeah, I think he just wanted to tell us he was awake," Charlie said. Claire kissed Aaron's forehead.

"Thanks for getting him," Claire said as Charlie handed her Aaron. Charlie smiled.

"No problem," he said. Claire took Aaron over to the changing table to change him. Charlie knew that this was his chance.

"Um…Claire?" Charlie said feeling the butterflies rising in his stomach.

"Yeah?" Claire asked. "Can you hand me the wipes Charlie?" Charlie reached for them and handed them to Claire.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked wringing his hands.

"You should know Charlie don't we live together?" she asked giggling.

"Oh, right," he said. He cursed himself for asking that. "Well, would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me?"

Claire turned around. Was Charlie just asking her out on a date? She smiled at him. "Yeah, I would love to." Charlie smiled, he felt giddy.

"Great, um…what time should we go?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever time you pick. I don't care," she said smiling. Claire felt as though her heart was going to burst with excitement. But then she stopped smiling. "Who's going to take care of Aaron?"

"Liam will do it," Charlie said automatically signing up his brother. Claire nodded.

"Okay, I trust Liam enough with my son," Claire said laughing. Charlie smiled. He rubbed his hands together, tonight was the night.

Later that day…

"Whoa! I never thought I'd see my baby brother all nicely dressed to take a girl out!" Liam exclaimed.

Charlie looked himself over in the mirror ignoring Liam's comment. He was wearing a nice shirt and slacks, not jeans. "I'll have you know that I want to impress Claire."

"You don't need to impress her, you've already got her hooked, and you've started to reel her in," Liam explained.

"Will you please stop referring to the woman I love as a fishing analogy?" Charlie asked. Liam laughed. Charlie turned to him. "You'll be okay with Aaron right?"

"Charlie, I have a four year old at home. I think I know how to take care of a four month old. I got it covered," Liam said. Charlie nodded. "You nervous?"

"No," Charlie lied. His palms were sweating. Of course he was nervous. He heard Claire's bedroom door open and she walked down the hallway with Aaron in her arms.

Charlie felt his heart soar. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a peasant dress that hugged her curves. Her hair hung loose in her face and she smiled at Charlie.

Claire never thought she'd ever see Charlie dressed up this nice. She thought he looked absolutely handsome. She smiled at him.

"Okay Liam," Claire said going over to him first. "I just fed him, so he should be good until Charlie and I get back. You may need to change him in a little bit. He goes to bed at 8:00."

"Okay," Liam said as he took Aaron. "Have fun you two." Charlie and Claire walked to the door.

"We will," Charlie said. As Claire went out the door he winked at Liam and followed Claire. Liam looked down at Aaron.

"Your mummy is going to fall in love tonight. I can feel it," Liam said.

At the restaurant…

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful Claire?" Charlie asked once they were seated.

"No, but thank you," Claire replied smiling at him. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," Charlie said. He opened up his menu. "So, what will it be?" Claire looked through the menu.

"Charlie, you do realize that most of the words on this menu are French?" Claire asked looking up at him. Charlie glanced at the menu and then smirked at Claire.

"Sorry, well we know that escargot is snails, so you know not to order that," Charlie joked. Claire giggled.

The two tried to order as best as they could, but when finding out what most of the things were, they had to do everything in their power to not throw up. When the waiter left, Charlie looked at Claire.

"Burgers and fries?" he asked. Claire smiled.

"That sounds good right about now," she said. Charlie and her stood and walked out of the restaurant and went down to a burger place.

They sat out on Charlie's car hood and looked at the stars while eating. "Sorry I took you to that place," Charlie said.

"No, it's okay. You just didn't know," Claire said. She watched him look up at the stars. "When's your birthday?"

"Why?" Charlie asked looking at her.

"Just wanted to know," Claire said shrugging.

"It's October 27," Charlie said watching to see why she wanted to know.

"That means you're a Scorpio. I'm a huge astrology nut, would you like me to tell you your characteristics?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded. "Well, you're determined, forceful, emotional, intuitive, powerful, passionate, exciting and magnetic."

"Sounds like me," Charlie said smiling. "Do I have bad traits?"

"Ever sign has bad traits, you're jealous, resentful, compulsive, obsessive, secretive, and obstinate," Claire explained. Charlie thought about that, he was some of those too. "So, that means your birthday is coming up soon?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "The big 26."

"You don't look 26," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, what about your sign?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Taurus. Patient, reliable, warmhearted, loving, persistent, determined, placid, security loving. But I'm also jealous, possessive, resentful, inflexible, self-indulgent, and greedy," Claire explained.

"You're not greedy," Charlie said. "Maybe self-indulgent, but not greedy." Claire scoffed and slapped him playfully.

"And you're not obstinate?" Claire asked. Charlie laughed. He watched as Claire looked up at the sky. He took a chance.

"Claire?" he asked. She looked at him and he leaned in to her face. Claire closed her eyes. They were centimeters away when Claire pulled back.

"I need to call to check on Aaron," she said. Claire got up and walked around to the car to get her cell phone.

Charlie sighed. He felt horrible; maybe he was moving too fast. Maybe he scared Claire. Charlie watched her talk on the phone. He went around to the driver's side and started the car. While Claire talked, he drove home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to throw in Claire's interest in astrology to fill in a gap. Remember to review. In case any of you would like to see a Lost music video of 'Why Don't You and I?' you can visit lostvideo dot net. I didn't make it, but I highly recommend it. To see it go to ensemble and then scroll down until you see it. I love that video and it was from that video I got the idea for this story. See you all next time.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Cldysks: I know, I'm excited for the premiere too! Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf: I know, Claire will tell soon. I promise! Thanks for the review!

Zoaster the Toaster: Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: I know, anyone would hit on Charlie (including you :)). Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: its okay, I can't take my own relationship advice either. :) Thanks for the review!

CCLover4ever: Loved the chant! Here's and update! Thanks for the review!

SKateforever: No kiss, but it will be soon. Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: He'll be a daddy, promise! Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: They'll both tell soon! I promise. It's sooner than you think! Thanks for the review!

Thanks for wishing I had fun on vacation! I did, it was a great experience! I hope all of you, if you went on vacation, have fun or will have fun! Vacation rocks!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit


	9. Chapter Eight

Well everyone I'm back! This update went by quicker than my last one! Sorry to disappoint everyone who was waiting for a kiss in the last chapter. They will kiss, I promise. In this chapter, Charlie does something special for Claire. I thought about this chapter a long time ago, so I hope it works out well. And yes, Liam is still in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Charlie and Claire came through the door that night and Claire walked down the hall to the living room. Liam was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey!" he said seeing them. He turned the TV off and sat up. "Have fun you two?"

"Yeah, it was great," Claire said. "Aaron fall asleep okay?"

"Yeah, he's a great baby Claire, you're lucky," Liam said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks I'm going to go check on him," Claire said. She turned to Charlie and smiled. "Thanks for taking me out tonight."

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun," he said. Claire leaned up and kissed his cheek. Charlie smiled and then let her go to the bedroom.

"So, you two are home early, I'm surprised," Liam replied. Charlie sat on the couch. "What happened?"

"First, we got to the restaurant and the menu was all in French, so of course we didn't understand French so we left. We got to this burger place and had burgers and fries. We were talking about astrology and I leaned over to kiss her and then she said she had to call you about Aaron," Charlie explained.

"Sorry," Liam said. "But it doesn't sound like you had a horrible night."

"Liam, did you just hear what I told you?" Charlie asked. "It didn't go the way I wanted it to go."

"Charlie, you can't rush these things," Liam explained.

"Liam, I've been in love with her since I met her! I'm not rushing these things, if she feels the same way we would be married by now!" Charlie yelled. Liam put his hand over Charlie's mouth.

"Shh! Do you want her to hear you?" Liam asked. Charlie frowned and pulled Liam's hand off his mouth.

"You're right," Charlie said slumping down on the couch.

"Instead of trying to impress her, why don't you sing to her?" Liam suggested. "She knows you're a musician right?"

"Of course she does! But she hasn't really heard me play or sing," Charlie said. "The only time I sang and played around her was when she was cutting my hair on the island. I was starting a new album and played her a song called 'Monster Eats Pilot,'" Charlie explained. Liam laughed.

" 'Monster Eats Pilot'?" he asked. Charlie threw him a dirty look.

"I did write a song for her awhile back," Charlie said. "I actually wrote it when she was missing."

"Then sing that for her," Liam replied. "Take tonight to work on it, and then sing it to her tomorrow night. I'll watch Aaron again."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I hate to keep you watching Aaron. You're visiting."

"Hey, anything for my future nephew," Liam said. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Liam," Charlie said. They hugged. Charlie then raced down to his bedroom and started working on his song for Claire.

The next night…

Claire was feeding Aaron before putting him to bed. As she sat there, she thought about Charlie.

Charlie had tried to kiss her last night. And she acted like a chicken and fled. She felt horrible for doing that, she only wished she could get the nerve up to do it.

She had been living with Charlie for about a month and a half now. She should've been looking for an apartment and job in that time period, but she hadn't. She didn't know why, for one thing, she didn't want to leave Charlie.

Claire looked down at Aaron, he was asleep. She kissed the top of his head and then picked him up and placed him in his crib. She made sure he was covered and then turned the light off and left him there.

Claire walked out to the living room. Liam was sitting there watching TV again just like the night before. Charlie was absent.

"Where's Charlie?" Claire asked. Liam looked up at her.

"Oh, he's in his bedroom working on something. He should be out soon," Liam said.

"Okay, if he's looking for me when he comes out, tell him I'm out on the balcony," Claire said. Liam nodded and smiled. Claire walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her.

She looked up at the stars and smiled. She loved clear nights; it gave her comfort and peace to see all the stars. She looked out over the city of L.A., she could hear cars and honking horns and a bunch of noise. But she was use to it being a city girl herself.

She heard the door open behind her; she turned to see Charlie come out with his guitar in his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi," he said sitting on the chair.

"Hi," she said. She sat on the chair next to him. "Have you been working on a song?"

"Um…yeah, would you like to hear it?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I always want to hear you sing," Claire said. Charlie got ready to strum his guitar when he looked back up at Claire.

"Listen to the words carefully," he said. Claire nodded. Charlie began strumming the song and then he started to sing.

'_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure it out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all other people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive.' _

Charlie strummed the last chords and then looked up at Claire. Claire sat there speechless. She knew the song was for her. She felt tears rush to her eyes.

"That song was for me wasn't it?" she asked. Charlie nodded.

"Did you like it?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I did," Claire said letting the tears fall off her face. Charlie smiled and wiped the tears off her face.

"Don't cry," he said softly. Claire smiled and threw herself in Charlie's arms. Charlie smiled and held her tightly.

"I love you Charlie," she said softly. Charlie pulled away.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Claire smiled. "Did you just say you loved me?" Claire nodded.

"I did," she said smiling. Charlie smiled.

"I love you too Claire," he said. Claire smiled. "Can we kiss on it?" Claire giggled. "I'll take that as a yes!" Charlie leaned in and kissed her softly. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

Liam was spying from the balcony door. He smiled at the new couple. He knew that Charlie singing that song would definitely get them together. Charlie would thank him later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Finally! Everyone can take a breath of fresh air! They finally kissed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I certainly did!

Song: 'You and Me' by Lifehouse

REVIEW RESPONSES

LostChick: Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

Mome-wrath: Glad I made you happy with putting Scorpio in there. I just picked random signs. :) They're together now! So be happy:) Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

FluffLover: The fishing analogy was my favorite too! My cousin actually said that while we were on vacation. I'm a huge astrology nut too, so that's why I put that in there, also for Claire because she's one too! Thanks for the review!

Mrs R. Sparrow: It did work out! Yay! Thanks for the review!

Cldysks: Thanks, I try with the characters, though I don't think I'm that good at it. Anyway, thanks for the review!

CrazyWomanLovesYou: Thanks, hope this one was cute too! Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: I know, it just doesn't work any other way. But it finally did! Yay! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Don't worry! She's finally seen the light! She and he are together! Yay! Thanks for the review!

If there's any chapter to review for, it's this one! Please read and review as always!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


	10. Chapter Nine

So sorry for the long wait. I don't know what caused me to wait so long to update. But here is the next chapter for the story. This story will be ending very soon and I will start writing the next chapter in the Better Than Paradise series. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Today was Charlie's birthday and Claire wanted to do something special for him. She was throwing him a surprise party for him, making his cake, and trying to find him a great gift.

The thing was, she had to get Charlie out of the house so she could do all this. So she went to the one person she knew could do that, Liam.

"So, where do you want me to take Charlie today?" Liam asked.

"Anywhere you want. Kate and Jack are coming by to help me decorate around 3:00. Shannon is flying in from New York and Sayid is going to pick her up at the airport. Sawyer is suppose to go shopping for me today, but I don't trust him so I'm sending Hurley with him. I'm just glad I got everyone here for the event. To bad Karen and Megan can't make it," Claire explained.

"Yeah, but Karen had to work and Megan's got her friends birthday to go to," Liam explained. "They sent a present so at least they're here in spirit. When do you want us back here?"

"Around six," Claire said checking on Aaron in his highchair.

"Okay, no problem," Liam said. Charlie walked in the kitchen and both of them shut up. "Hey Charlie, you want to go out today?"

"And do what?" Charlie asked.

"Just go find something to do?" Liam asked. "What do you say?"

"Sure," Charlie said. He looked over at Claire. "You want to come?" Claire smiled.

"No, you and Liam go out. He'll be leaving soon and I have things to do today," Claire explained. She kissed him softly. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay," Charlie said. He leaned down and kissed Aaron who smiled up at Charlie. "When do you want to go?"

"Um, in a little bit," Liam said looking at Claire. She nodded. She knew things were going to go great today.

Later…

"I've never thrown a surprise party before," Kate said hanging up streamers with Claire's help.

"Yeah, neither have I, I'm excited to see Charlie's reaction," Claire said smiling. "He'll love it, especially to see all you guys again. It's been over a month since we were rescued."

"I think he'll love you more, you are his girlfriend now," Kate said smiling. Claire blushed. Jack walked in with Aaron.

"Thank you so much for changing his diaper Jack, I'll repay you I promise," Claire said.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't that bad," Jack said handing Aaron over to Claire. "Just something for you to do for me when I have kids." Claire smiled and kissed Aaron's head and put her in his little swing.

There was a knock on the door and Claire ran over to get it. Sawyer and Hurley were standing there with bags of groceries.

"Come on in guys," Claire said. "The kitchen's through there."

"Where do you want them?" Hurley asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Just set them on the table and counters," Claire said. She noticed Sawyer was getting ready to sit one on her perfectly made chocolate cake. "No! Sawyer not there!" She grabbed the bag from him and set in on the table.

"Sorry Mamacita, but you said anywhere," Sawyer said smirking. Claire rolled her eyes and started putting things away. Aaron started crying just as she started putting things away.

"Can one of you get him please?" Claire asked. Sawyer came around the corner with Aaron in his arms.

"My little buddy always seems to calm down when he's in Uncle Sawyer's arms," Sawyer said holding the baby close to him. Claire smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Sawyer, now help us unload the groceries," Hurley said.

Later that day…

Shannon and Sayid had arrived and so had a bunch of the other survivors they had all made friends with. It was now 5:50 and Claire was getting anxious.

"What time are they suppose to be here?" Shannon asked. Claire looked at her.

"I told Liam at 6:00 but you never know with them," she said smiling at Shannon. "So, how did Mrs. Carlisle take the news about Boone?"

"She was upset, let's face it anyone would be. But now that it's been a month she's starting to talk to me again," Shannon said.

"Oh Shan," Claire said hugging her. "It'll be okay."

"I know, now that Sayid lives in New York near me it will be okay," Shannon said. Claire smiled. She had no idea that Sayid moved there. He must have gotten a flight earlier this week.

Claire heard the doorknob turn on the door. "Shh!" she yelled to everybody. Everyone shut up immediately as Claire flipped the lights off.

"Why are the lights off?" Charlie asked. "Claire couldn't have gone to bed this early could she?"

"Maybe she did, come on Charlie, she is taking care of a six month old," Liam said. "Turn the lights on." Charlie flipped the lights and saw everyone.

"Surprise!" they yelled. Charlie stood there gaping at everyone.

"What's all this?" he asked. Claire ran up to him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered hugging him. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled as he made his rounds to everyone. Liam put his arm around her shoulder.

"You did okay," he said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"We both did," she said.

The party started in full swing, Claire had ordered enough pizza and Sawyer and Hurley had bought enough food to feed people for months. Charlie didn't leave Claire's side the whole night. He led her over to a quiet portion of the room to talk to her.

"What made you think up of this?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you needed a good surprise and it is your birthday," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Thank you," Charlie said. "How will I ever repay you?"

"No need to repay me, just the look on your face was good enough for me," Claire said.

"No, I need to do something for you," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you've done everything for me," Claire explained. "You took care of me and Aaron and you took me in when I had no where else to go. And you love me and Aaron and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well, seeing as how I did all that for you, there is something else you can do for me," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Charlie smiled at her and then got down on one knee. "Charlie," she gasped.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Claire gaped at him and then let out a little laugh. He stood and smiled. "Well, what do you say?"

"Yes," Claire said. Charlie smiled and lifted her off the ground in a big kiss. He set her back down gently and pulled out her engagement ring.

"Here," he said placing the ring on her finger. Claire smiled. "I bought this today."

"It's beautiful," Claire said. She looked at all of their friends. "Let's tell them."

"Wait, let's keep it to ourselves just for tonight," Charlie said. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Okay," Claire said. She looked over at Shannon holding Aaron. "Aaron's going to finally have a daddy?"

"Claire," Charlie said putting his finger under her chin and making her look at him. "I've always been his daddy." Claire smiled and kissed him.

After the party…

Charlie walked to his bedroom and got changed and pulled down the covers. He turned the light out and settled himself in a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

Just as soon as he closed them, a light from the hallway made its way into the room. He opened them and saw Claire standing there.

"Charlie, can I sleep with you?" Claire asked.

"Of course you can, you're my fiancée aren't you?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and then bit her lip. She closed the door and then walked over to the other side of the bed. She climbed in next to Charlie and snuggled into his arms.

"Thank you for the party," Charlie said. He kissed her forehead.

"No problem. Thank you for asking me to be your wife," Claire said looking up at him. She kissed him softly and moved her hands up under his shirt.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" Charlie asked running his fingers through her hair. Claire smiled.

"Something else came to my mind," Claire said. Charlie smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Just as their lips met, Aaron started crying.

"Liam! Get Aaron!" Charlie called. They both heard Liam groan from the living room.

"Alright, keep your pants on Charlie!" Liam called back.

"Too late!" Charlie said. Claire giggled and Charlie looked at her. "Now where were we?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who else is excited? They're getting married! Yay! I think there are two or three more chapters left. I'll update soon!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Pokefreaks13: Hmm, about the video. I don't know what's wrong with it. When you go to the page where it lists all the makers of the videos. Click on vidder Uruviel. She made it. Hope that helps you. Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: Yes, it was definitely worth the wait. Hope you liked this chapter. :) Thanks for the review!

Ghost888: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

Mrs. R Sparrow: I know, I think I tortured you guys enough. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

Cldysks: Thanks for recommending me. You're the first person to recommend me to someone else. :) Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: I know, I can't actually wait to see everyone's reaction if they kiss on the show! Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: It's one of my favorite songs too! It does fit them well. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


	11. Chapter Ten

I've decided that there will be two chapters left to this story. I have also been thinking about making a C2 community. Tell me what you think about that. So, here's to the next to the last chapter of 'Why Don't You and I?'

Chapter Ten

Claire woke up feeling elated and anxious. Today was her and Charlie's wedding day. It had been six months since Charlie proposed to her in their living room.

Aaron was now a year old and was getting bigger everyday. He had started talking and was starting to say words like 'mummy', 'daddy', and 'play' meaning he wanted Charlie to sing to him and play his guitar.

Claire got up and looked out the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. She smiled and looked at the clock. It was 9:00; her and Charlie would be getting married at 1:00.

Claire walked to the kitchen to see Kate and Shannon doing their nails, already prepping for the day ahead of them.

"Hey!" Shannon said standing. "The bride's up!" Claire smiled and hugged Shannon.

"Excited?" Kate asked. Claire nodded.

"More nervous than anything," Claire said. "I just hope that everything goes okay today."

"It will," Shannon said. "Now, let's do your nails." Claire sat down in the chair when Aaron started crying.

"Wait, let me get my son," Claire said standing. She walked to Aaron's bedroom and smiled. "Hi Aaron."

"Hi," he said. He lifted his arms towards her. "Mummy." Claire kissed Aaron's cheeks and laid him down to change his diaper.

"Daddy?" he asked. Claire smiled at him.

"Daddy's at Uncle Jack's. You'll see him later," Claire said. "You're going to be up front with daddy remember?"

"Yes," he said. Claire smiled and picked him up. She carried him out to the kitchen and sat him in Kate's lap so Shannon could do her nails.

"How do you think Charlie's holding up?" Kate asked feeding Aaron pieces of banana.

"I'm sure he's fine, though he could be more of a nervous wreck than I am," Claire said. Shannon smiled. "But, he'll pull through it."

"Are you saying he's the strong one?" Shannon asked.

"No, he'll just be more worried about other things than worrying about something going wrong with the wedding," Claire explained.

"Like what?" Shannon asked.

"Like if his tux fits, or if he has my ring, or if he can get to the church on time," Claire said. "He worries about the pre-things, not the actual thing." Kate laughed.

"He'll be okay," Kate said. Claire smiled. Yeah, she knew that too.

At Jack's…

Charlie raced around Jack's apartment. He started banging on the doors getting everyone up.

"Come on! I'm getting married in four hours!" Charlie yelled. Jack opened his bedroom door.

"We know Charlie, relax," Jack said. Charlie smiled.

"I'm just so happy and nervous all at the same time," Charlie explained. "It's just I never thought Claire and I would be together and now we're getting married."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I know." Jack smiled at Charlie's excitement remembering back to his own wedding day with Sarah this was exactly how he felt.

"Who the hell was banging on my door this early?" Sawyer yelled opening his bedroom door. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why did you invite Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Hey, he's actually one of my friends, can't he be one of yours too Jack?" Charlie asked.

"Of course he can, it's just taking awhile," Jack said. Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on we need to get ready soon."

At the church later…

Claire was pacing in her wedding dress. She looked herself over in the mirror one more time. Her dress was thin strapped dress with a tight bodice and a long flowing skirt. Her bodice had a flowery decoration on it. Her hair was down and all she needed to do was put her veil on.

Kate walked up in her pale blue bridesmaid dress. "You nervous?" Claire nodded. "More nervous than this morning?" Claire nodded and smiled.

"But, it should be okay, everyone's nervous before their big day," Claire said. "I just feel like my stomach's going to explode from all the butterflies."

Kate laughed. "Don't worry; I don't think it will explode." Claire laughed. "I just gave Aaron to Jack. He told me Charlie's really nervous."

"I knew he would be, I just hope Jack knows how to calm him down," Claire said smiling. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I just want to say that you and Charlie are going to really happy with each other," Kate said hugging Claire.

"Thanks. We will be okay," Claire said. Kate smiled. Shannon came running in.

"It's time Claire," she said. Claire smiled and Kate helped her get her veil on and Claire picked up her bouquet.

The three girls walked out to get ready to walk down the aisle. After all the hugs, they got in line. Shannon walked down first and took her place opposite Charlie as one of Claire's bridesmaids. Kate went next as Claire's maid of honor and then Charlie's niece Megan went down as the flower girl. Claire then stepped forward only to realize that her escort wasn't there.

"Oh God, where's Sawyer?" she asked herself. She looked around really quick. Sawyer ran around the corner towards her.

"Sorry Mamacita, got distracted," he said taking her arm.

"With what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think I'll tell you later," he said. "I just want to know do you have a cousin named Rachel?"

"No," Claire said. Sawyer sighed.

"Good, she's not related to you then," Sawyer said. Claire rolled her eyes. Sawyer walked her down the aisle towards Charlie.

Charlie smiled at Claire. He had Aaron in his arms and whispered into his ear, "see how pretty mummy is?" Aaron nodded and Charlie smiled.

Claire smiled widely at him as Sawyer stopped in front of the altar and let her go to Charlie. Claire took his hand as they stood at the altar.

"Charlie and Claire both have decided to write their own vows for the ceremony. So Charlie," the priest said. Charlie put Aaron down who walked over to Jack and Charlie pulled his vows out of his jacket pocket.

"Okay, Claire," he started. "I tried writing this for months now and it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it, but I figured out a way to say it without writing it." Charlie looked at her and smiled. "Claire, when I first met you on the island I wasn't looking for a relationship. But somehow you changed all that for me. You really changed my life for the better and even though we didn't start out as a couple I sure thought we were. The only thing I wanted to do was take care of you and Aaron and love you and just be there for you. And I had never felt that way about anyone before. It made me feel wanted that you took interest in me. I love you and everything you do. I hope that for the rest of our lives you'll return that favor. I love you Claire."

Claire smiled. She looked down at her and Charlie's joined hands and then looked back up at him. "Charlie, never in my life have I ever loved someone as much as I love you. You even took in Aaron and now he's your son as well. I couldn't imagine another guy ever being like you and how you took care of me on that island and brought me peanut butter when there was none." Charlie smiled. "I will love you forever because I know that you actually love and care for me just as I do you. It took me awhile to realize it, but I always knew it was there. And now that we're together and getting married I couldn't see my life without you. You're my knight in shining armor even though you don't believe that. But you are, you are the strongest, sweetest, most wonderful man that I have ever met. I love you."

Charlie and Claire exchanged rings and then they knew what was coming up. The priest announced them as husband and wife and then they could kiss each other. Charlie pulled Claire in his arms and kissed her softly but passionately. Claire smiled through the kiss and tightened her grip around him.

After they kissed they turned towards the congregation and both smiled. They clapped and cheered for the new couple. Charlie picked up Aaron and the three of them walked down the aisle to the back of the church. Now, it was time to party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two chapters left! I'll try to get them out and finished by the end of next week. If I don't, don't hurt me! After that I will be posting the very first chapter to 'Better than Paradise III'!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Moodys-rejected-heart: Now Mrs. M, you know you like seeing Charlie without his pants. :) Thanks for the review! Mrs. B.

FluffLover: I'm sad that this story is ending too, but it will end with a happy ending! Thanks for the review!

Ghost888: I know, I love making Sawyer be Sawyer, there's just no other way to have him:) Thanks for the review!

Mrs. R Sparrow: Thanks, I'm glad you liked Charlie's one liners. Sawyer's not the only one who can be funny. LOL. Thanks for the review!

Cldysks: Yes, it has to end, but don't worry I will keep writing other stories! Thanks for adding it to your favorites. Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: It's okay to jump around and freak out after reading a good chapter. I do it all the time, except the computer I type on is the family computer so when I read a chapter and freak out my parents give me weird looks. :) I'm glad I made you happy and made you laugh with Sawyer! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: You got your wish three more chapters! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


	12. Chapter Eleven

Wasn't that a beautiful wedding? I had a lot of fun writing that chapter and this chapter as well. I also typed the first chapter for 'BTP 3' last night and a chapter for another new story of mine called 'Uninvited'. 'Uninvited' is going to be a very different story, but it is going to be a Lost story. But let's get back to this story for right now. Hope you all will enjoy the reception!

Chapter Eleven

"So, are you happy?" Claire asked as Aaron played with her hands. Charlie looked over at her. They were seated at their table at the reception.

"Of course I'm happy, aren't you?" Charlie asked smiling. Claire kissed him.

"I've never been this happy before in my whole life," Claire replied. Charlie smiled.

"Good, are you happy Aaron," Charlie asked tickling him. Aaron laughed and climbed onto Charlie's lap. Charlie embraced him in a big hug. "I think it's about time as our first dance as husband and wife." Claire smiled and her and Charlie stood. They gave Aaron to Kate and Charlie and Claire made their way over to the dance floor.

Charlie pulled Claire into his arms and they started dancing. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"No, but thank you," Claire replied. "You look handsome." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I try," he said. Claire giggled. "But I'm not as good looking as you. I just want you to have your way with me right now."

"Save it for tonight," Claire replied. "Jack's taking Aaron, so we'll be alone tonight."

"Wonderful," Charlie said. "I have to go tell Jack I love him."

"Fine, I get pushed aside for the doctor," Claire joked. Charlie smiled.

"Never, like I would pick the doctor over you," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"I heard that Liam has a surprise for you tonight," Claire whispered in his ear.

"What?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled mischievously. "Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope, I'm under oath that I can not tell you. Liam trusts me and I'm keeping his word. But you'll like the surprise," Claire said. Charlie sighed.

Soon after that, everyone else started dancing and then they had cake. Charlie and Claire sat there eating their cake and Claire noticed Sawyer on the dance floor necking somebody.

"I'm guessing that's Rachel," she murmured.

"What?" Charlie asked. Claire pointed to the dance floor.

"Before Sawyer walked me down the aisle he asked me if I had a cousin named Rachel because I'm guessing he took a liking to her. But I told him no. I don't know who she is," Claire said.

"You don't know who she is because Rachel's my cousin!" Charlie said. Claire laughed.

"Well, I'm guessing Sawyer likes her then. Better warn her that he likes one night stands," Claire said. Charlie sighed and turned back to his cakes. He looked up at Claire, her face was pale.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine why?" she asked.

"Your face is pale. Are you sure you don't feel sick?" Charlie asked placing his hand on her cheek.

"No, I feel fine. It's probably because of all the dancing I've been doing. I'm fine Charlie," Claire said kissing his hand.

"Okay, but you tell me if you feel sick and we can go home," Charlie said.

"And leave our own wedding? I know what you want to do and I told you to wait until later," Claire said. Charlie frowned. Claire smiled and kissed his cheek.

Soon Liam decided to give his toast as best man. He stood up and looked towards Charlie and Claire.

"I'm not very good at these things but I figured if Charlie did it at my wedding then I can do it at his," Liam started out. Charlie rolled his eyes and Claire his arm. "Anyway, Charlie thanks for always being the best baby brother that you could be. I wouldn't trade you for the world even though I told you I would when we were younger. You've turned into a great guy and now you're going to be a loving husband and father to Aaron. I just want to say that I was so excited when I found out you were okay after the crash. I didn't want to think what had happened to you all those months on the island. But you managed to find a great girl and you helped her take care of her son. And now you two are married and you've adopted Aaron. I love you little brother." Charlie smiled at Liam.

"Claire, sorry you got stuck with Charlie, but now there's no other way to get out of the relationship. I think he's going to hang around you for a long time now," Liam started. Claire laughed. "But instead of losing my brother to you, I've gained a wonderful sister-in-law. You are one of the most caring and sweetest people I've ever met. Please always stay that way, because I don't want to see Charlie get hurt. I know you'd never hurt him. Thank you for taking care of him and always making sure he was kept sane. And thanks for letting me bunk at your guys place for a long time, and sorry I scared you on the first day I arrived." Claire blushed at the memory. "Anyway, I love you too. I love you both, congratulations."

Everybody clinked their glasses and took drinks when Liam stood back up. "And, Charlie, I have a surprise for you." Claire smiled at Charlie. "I know that not too long ago you wrote a song for Claire and seeing as it is your wedding day, if you'd like to perform it for her." Claire's eyes widened as she looked at Charlie. Liam had lied to her.

"Did you know about this?" Charlie asked. Claire looked shocked.

"Liam, lied to me," Claire said. "He told me he was going to do something special for you."

"Well, this is doing something special for me," Charlie said. Claire giggled and Charlie stood. "Of course I'll sing to my wife, only she has to come sit out on the dance floor while I do it."

Claire stood and followed Charlie out onto the dance floor. Liam brought Charlie his guitar and Claire sat in a chair as Charlie started playing 'You and Me.'

Later…

Charlie and Claire were dancing again, it was close to the end of their reception and they would be going home soon.

Charlie twirled Claire and brought her back to him. Claire looked up at Charlie and smiled. She couldn't believe that this had actually happened. She thought it was all a dream, but she knew if she pinched herself it wouldn't be.

"You still look pale, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked again. Claire started to nod but then she stopped.

"Actually, I have something to tell you," Claire said. She watched as concern grew on Charlie's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Claire took his hands.

"Charlie, we're going to have a baby," Claire said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Charlie asked. "You're pregnant?" Claire nodded smiling. Charlie smiled and picked her up in a big kiss.

"I found out yesterday right after the rehearsal dinner," she said. Charlie smiled and kissed her again.

"This is so exciting, how come you didn't tell me then?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to surprise you today," Claire said. "It was eating me up all day."

"I'm glad you told me," Charlie said putting their foreheads together. "So, Aaron's going to be a big brother?" Claire nodded. Charlie smiled and kissed her softly. His hands moved to her abdomen and he placed them on her stomach.

"I love you Charlie," Claire whispered.

"I love you too Claire," Charlie said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! They're going to have a baby! I just throw in lots of surprises don't I? Sadly to say that the next chapter is the last one. :( But don't worry, when I post the last chapter, I will be putting up one of my other stories! See you next time.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Ghost888: Thanks, I'm sad it's going to end too! Thanks for the review!

Cldysks: That is true; all good things have to end soon. Thanks for the review!

Hekate-Trivia: Yes, that is our Sawyer. :) I'm glad I've made you so happy, if only it would work like this on the show! Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: I have been thinking of writing a sequel to 'In Some Other Life', and I might do it. Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Thanks Mrs. M! I always seem to let them get married. :) Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: That would be nice if they got married on the show and had more kids, but it probably won't happen. But we can dream can't we:) Thanks for the review!

Mrs. R. Sparrow: Yeah, I wanted to try to make Aaron a part of it, I'm glad I got some of him in there. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


	13. Chapter Twelve

This is it guys, the last chapter! I'm so sorry to see this story end, but tonight I will be putting up my two new stories for you to enjoy. I will be gone all weekend, so the next update will be on Monday. So, here we are, the last chapter to 'Why Don't You and I?'

Chapter Twelve

Charlie stood by the window in the hospital looking out over the city. Aaron was in his arms with his head against Charlie's chest. Charlie smiled and kissed his forehead and looked at Claire sleeping in the bed.

He walked over next to the bed and softly laid Aaron down next to Claire. Aaron snuggled up next to his mom and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Charlie yawned and walked down the hallway to the nursery part of the hospital.

He looked in the window at all the babies and smiled at his. Claire had found out that she would be having twins for this pregnancy. Early this morning she had given birth to a boy, Taylor, and a girl, Rhiannon. Charlie smiled at them two; he couldn't believe he had two babies now to take care of.

"Mr. Pace?" Charlie turned around to see a nurse standing there. "Would you like the babies to sleep in Claire's room tonight?"

"Yeah, we would," Charlie said. He helped the nurse wheel the bassinets down the hallway to Claire's room and they placed them next to Claire's bed.

Charlie checked on both of them to make sure they were okay. He actually felt like a father, yes, he had Aaron, but Aaron wasn't really his. But still, he felt like a father to Aaron because he loved him and taken care of him and adopted him. But he actually helped make Taylor and Rhiannon.

"Charlie?" He turned to see Claire had woken up.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked sitting on the bed and taking her hand.

"Are they okay?" she asked looking at the babies.

"Yeah, they're fine. You don't mind having them sleep in here tonight do you?" Charlie asked.

"No, I wanted them in here," Claire said sighing. She closed her eyes and Charlie smiled. "Aren't you glad we moved into a bigger house?"

"Yeah," Charlie said laughing. "I can't believe we have two of them."

"I know, we're outnumbered," Claire said smiling. "But we'll be okay. Kate said she would help out any time we needed her."

"Yeah, and you're taking some time off," Charlie said.

"But do you know how hard it's going to be taking care of them by myself?" Claire asked.

"I could take off too, just for a few days," Charlie said. "And then we'll see if one of our very generous friends could help out."

"That would be great," Claire said yawning. Charlie kissed her hand.

"Why don't you get so more sleep, I'll watch the babies," Charlie said. Claire nodded and was out. Charlie smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

He then walked over to Taylor and Rhiannon and touched them gently. They both looked like a mixture of him and Claire. He kissed each of their cheeks gently which caused Taylor to wake up.

"Sorry," he said. "You'll have to excuse daddy's beard. It tickles a little." Taylor looked up at him with curious eyes. Charlie smiled. He picked Taylor up and gently rocked him back to sleep.

"At least you went to sleep when I held you, your brother over there wouldn't shut up until Uncle Sawyer talked," Charlie said. He kissed Taylor's forehead softly and placed him back in the bassinet. He couldn't wait to get them home to see everyone.

Two days later….

"We're home!" Charlie called as he and Claire walked into their house.

"Hey! There's the new mom!" Kate said running into the foyer to greet them. She hugged Charlie and Claire and then looked at the babies.

"They're so adorable," Kate said. "Can I hold them?"

"Of course," Claire said as they walked to the living room. "Where's Aaron?"

"Oh, Jack's reading to him," Kate replied. "He just woke up from his nap." They made it to the living room and Jack looked up.

"Hi guys! How are the new parents?" Jack asked as he stood and hugged them both.

"A little tired, but okay," Charlie said. Aaron ran over to them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he said. They hugged Aaron tightly and gave him kisses.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Jack and Aunt Kate?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah, Uncle Jack was reading to me. He was doing the funny voices like daddy does," Aaron said. Claire laughed.

"Thank you Uncle Jack, it seems you've kept him quite content," Claire said.

"No problem," Jack said. He walked over to Taylor's bassinet and picked him up to hold him.

"Claire, Rhiannon looks just like you," Kate said as the baby gripped onto Kate's finger.

"Thanks, Charlie and I think they look like both of us," Claire replied.

"Okay, I have to take a picture," Kate said. She handed Rhiannon to Claire. "I want the whole Pace family to sit on the couch."

Charlie took Taylor and sat next to Claire. They sat Aaron in the middle of them. "Look at the camera Aaron, Aunt Kate's going to take a picture of us," Charlie said. They all looked at the camera and smiled.

"Okay," Kate said. She looked at the display of her digital camera. "Aw, perfect picture." She showed them all.

Charlie and Claire smiled at it. Their perfect family. Charlie smiled and kissed Claire's cheek.

They had finally got what they wanted, a life to live with each other and Aaron, and now two more kids to be in their lives. And finally had flown on to the moon and then straight on to heaven.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:'( It's over! I'm so sorry, it's over. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little short, but I didn't know what else to write about. Hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this whole story! Here are the review responses!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Hekate-Trivia: I hope it went out with a bang for you! I felt like it did for me! Thanks for the review!

FluffLover: I love reading weddings too! Well, they did get a girl…and a boy! So I hope that made you very happy! Thanks for the review!

Mrs. R Sparrow: Thanks, a baby is always fun to have in stories. Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire: Thanks! I don't really know if I want to write a sequel for this one, probably not. But I will have sequels for 'In Some Other Life' and of course 'BTP III'! Thanks for the review!

Jesi0546: No sequel, but I hope you loved this chapter! Thanks for the review!

CCnJexie4ever: Love your new penname! A CC baby or as I should say babies are here! Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart: Now their family is complete! Thanks for the review as always Mrs. M!

Until next time,

Lost Hobbit :)


End file.
